Wireless mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through e-mail, schedulers and address books. Wireless devices are designed to enter and leave different wireless networks.
A typical wireless network utilizes communication hubs to manage communications within communicate the network. A hub provides an access point to the network. The hub may be wireless or wired. Management of access to the wireless network may be controlled through the hub. Once an access point device is identified, it does not change for the network. As such, the access point device takes on a dedicated burden in processing and communication bandwidth and related power drains for managing communications for the network.